


Meet Your Storm

by ywhiterain



Category: X/1999
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui can make a list of people he'd lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Your Storm

Somehow, Kamui was able to save the world and not kill Fuuma or himself.

Fuuma doesn't turn back into the gentle best friend Kamui had known as a boy. He also stops killing things and shows no more interest in destroying the world. Kamui wonders why this is so, but chooses not to ask.

Instead, he asks, "Why did you kill Kotori-chan?"

"She wanted me to."

"Do you regret it?"

"I can't give you the answer you want."

Kamui shoves him down and straddles him. "Do you think you can still see what I want?"

Fuuma doesn't answer. Kamui kisses him.

Kamui most vivid memory of the final battle wasn't kissing Fuuma for the first time, but standing, alone, in the rubble and feeling the resolve he'd just had that there was something worth saving slipping away as fast as water did when he tried to hold it.

-

Kamui can make a list of people he'd lost to death due to his destiny: Kotori, his mom, Fuuma and Kotori's parents, Sorata, Daisuke, and Hinoto. He can make a list of people he'd lost in other ways: Fuuma, Subaru, and Arashi.

But, he's not sure what the lists mean because you can't lose what you've never had.

Subaru tells him, through cigarette smoke that covers his face, "You have them all."

"Even you?" Kamui waves away some of the smoke.

Subaru drops his cigarette to the ground, smashes it down with his foot. "More than it's healthy for either one of us."

-

"I'm going to go live where Sorata-san grew up," Arashi tells him in that matter-of-fact voice of hers. Then she says in the same exact manner, "I want to know more about him."

"I think that's good," Kamui says to her and is a little surprised by how much he means it.

"I'll write you," Arashi says before turning around and walking out the door with just one suitcase in hand. Atop her long, dark hair, is the bright yellow hat Sorata told Kamui was his favorite.

Her first letter is short. It contains one sentence under his name, written in tiny, neat handwriting:

 _I can see why Sorata grew up to become the man he was._

There is a return address so Kamui writes her back with one line of his own and doesn't bother to head it with her name:

 _Tell me more._

-

"This is Kotori-chan's tree," Kamui tells Fuuma without opening his eyes. He's leaning against the tree and wondering if the pain he feels at her death would ever lose its grip on him.

"I know," Fuuma says.

He sits down next to Kamui. Their arms brush.

-

"Do you think you keep this house cleaner than Sakurazuka did?" Kamui asks as he watches Subaru clean the already clean bowls they'd eaten rice in.

"Undoubtedly," is Subaru's response.

Kamui can't look away from his gloves, which were wet thanks to the washing he was doing, surly sticking uncomfortably to his skin.

-

Arashi writes:

 _Kamui-san,_

 _Sorata-san used to baby-sit often. I think he wanted to be a father._

Kamui responds:

 _I think he would have been a good one._

-

Kamui stares at the the oven in the new apartment he had gotten with Fuuma. "Do you know how to cook?" he asks when he hears Fuuma walk up from behind him.

"Only the soup that Kotori liked when she was sick." Kamui tilted his head to watch Fuuma sit down at the table. "She always insisted that she would do the cooking for us."

It is the first time Kamui feels sure that Fuuma misses her.

He sits across from Fuuma. "What do you know about taxes?"

"More than I should." Fuuma's smile is familiar. Kamui finds himself smiling back. "The Sakurazukamori made a hobby of finding the best ways to avoid them."


End file.
